The present invention relates to apparatus for use in treating patients. In particular, the invention relates to an adjustable traction table of the type used by chiropractors in the treatment of a patient's back and spine.
The treatment of patients by chiropractors often involves procedures used to assist in the alignment of a patient's back and spine in order to correct abnormalities and alleviate or diminish pain.
Various types of apparatus, particularly tables, such as traction tables, have been used by chiropractors to assist in the treatment of their patients. A common problem with the various types of apparatus heretofore available has been that they could only be used in a particular type of procedure due to limitations in configuration.